


Jellyfish

by WaywardSpark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSpark/pseuds/WaywardSpark
Summary: John, Sherlock and Rosie go for a family outing at the aquarium. Memories come backFor the prompt ‘jellyfish’





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to summer at all but oh well! Pretend this takes place in July.

At first, the trip to the aquarium is okay. Sherlock is able to put aside his fears, for Rosie’s sake. He watches fondly as she stares, transfixed at the jellyfish, at their slow, graceful movements behind the glass, how the glow luminous like pearls in the dark water.

John holds his hand, squeezes it. Reassurance.

But then they reach the shark exhibit. Sherlock swallows down the lump in his throat and follows Rosie inside. Except, when he turns back, John is behind him, stock still except for the visible tremors of his clenched hand.

“John?” Sherlock approaches cautiously. “You alright?”

“This is where it began,” John whispers. “Where everything went wrong.”

“Yes.”

“I was so cruel to you after Mary’s death.”

“You’re not cruel.”

“I was then. I blamed you. I cut you off when we both needed each other most. And then I _hurt_ you.” His voice breaks. “I can never forgive myself for what I did to you.”

There are no words Sherlock can say that can comfort John. He can’t say he’s entirely forgiven what happened yet- they’re still figuring it out in monthly couples’ counselling. Instead, he takes John in his arms, kisses his forehead and asks quietly, “Want to go back to the jellyfish?”

John nods, releasing a shaking breath. “Alright. Get Rosie. Let’s go back.”


End file.
